This project is intended to provide logistic and technical assistance for the National Advisory Board for Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases as well as support services for a number of related activities in the Office of the Director, NIAMS, especially those related to the planning and coordination of the Institute's programs. Assistance is required in the formulation of research plans; the conduct of scientific workshops and conferences; the collection and analysis of data; the preparation of periodic and special reports for the Director, NIH, the Secretary, DHHS, and Congress; and the preparation of health information.